1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a folding pontoon boat and more particularly to a folding boat which is lightweight, mobile and durable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of folding boats have been previously provided, but they suffer from many disadvantages. Some prior art folding boats are difficult to move between their folded and operative positions, while other prior art folding boats are too heavy for convenient use. Further, certain of the prior art folding boats require separate trailers to transport the same. Additionally, certain of the prior art folding boats do not have adequate flotation. Yet another disadvantage of the prior art boats is that they occupy a large amount of space when in their folded positions.